


Love or Death

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: How To Be A Serial Killer
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This fear's got a hold on me." A Mike/Bart vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love or Death

Download (31 MB, .wmv): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?5u638z2ozj9b7w0)

[Love or Death](http://vimeo.com/84845591) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password:** protégé

**Music:** Death by White Lies


End file.
